


Quiet Resistance

by Arithanas



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: John Munch is annoyed by Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [random_chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_chick/gifts).



> A little thank you for helping Yuletide, I hope you like it!

The bright lights of the Christmas decorations in the window and the incessant drone of the carols were a mild annoyance. John Munch was used to the whole ostentation of the celebration by now; he had been enduring it for more than sixty years now. The worst part was the pretense that the celebration was secular.

“Merry Christmas,” said the archive clerk when John filed evidence early in the week: a man who frequently agreed with John about how the government has let Christian morality influence some constitutional rulings.

“Merry Christmas,” said the barista two days ago, while he was handing John his usual cup of joe: a fine young man in charge of a proudly atheist meeting point.

“Merry Christmas,” said the joyful guard in the door of his building this very morning, even though most of the apartments belonged to Jewish inhabitants.

It was not a mindful decision. In fact, John was not aware he had chosen his blue and white scarf until he was riding the elevator to his office. The back mirror on the elevator replicated those big white stars over the lapels of his dark suit and the image made him smile. If people thought it was a bit on the nose, John will point at the Christmas decorations in the office.

John sat at his desk and began his job. Part of his mind regretted he was not being as practicing as he should be, but when one man spends the day chasing after criminals it’s hard to not aim his rage to any system that failed to relieve the pain of the humankind. For John, it was better to work to fix this world and not think too much on those eternal questions without answer.

John made his calls, took his notes, and scheduled appointments with several people. His job was to get prosecution’s ducks in a row and to avoid them committing a miscarriage of justice.

“Hey, Munch,” O’Malley called out, using the doorjamb as a support.  “We are closing early today. The boys want to get home with their families.”

“Thank you for letting me know,” John replied, but he didn’t raise his eyes from the crime scene photos. “I want to finish this and send it before I clock out.”

“As you wish,” O’Malley turned around but entered the room and stood by John’s chair.

“Anything else?”

“I just wanted to wish you happy holidays, John.”

John smiled briefly, rose from his seat and offered his hand to his colleague: “Thank you, Sean. May this holiday be good for you and your family too.”

O’Malley grinned and pulled John into a tight hug. John stiffened, but allowed it to happen. O’Malley was a big Irish boy and his sense of personal space was always a bit off.

That night, John Munch chose to walk home instead of taking the subway. People in Manhattan were too busy in that frenzy of shopping, but it was better than bumping into packages all the way home. John wished he had something to rush him home; at least it would take his mind off the celebration.

“Excuse me,” a harried woman said when she bumped against him.  She was distracted by both her heavy bags and the little girl she had in her arms.

“No problem.”

“ _ Chag sameach! _ ” the girl shouted at the top of her lungs. The  _ Magen David _ pendant in her bracelet shone brightly among the Christmas lights.

The greeting made John Munch smile. Those were his people, and knowing they were still thriving was the best feeling of the world.

This night, John Munch will light his menorah proudly, knowing that he was in this world not to curse the darkness but to light a candle. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to searchingweasel for the last minute beta!


End file.
